Black Love
by Aoisunoire
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke mencari orang yang dulu pernah menempati hatinya. Tetapi kini orang tersebut sedang menjalani hidupnya bersama orang yang pernah menjadi mantannya dulu. / "Kau meninggalkannya dulu dan sekarang kau menginginkannya? Tak akan pernah aku menyerahkannya padamu, Sasuke!" / Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, BL! / Review please x3
1. His Life

"Return to me"

.

.

.

"I will say it 'till your heart hears it"

.

.

.

"Until your body's getting hotter and hotter"

.

.

.

"I can prove it, just by your red face"

.

.

.

"But, you accused me"

.

.

.

"For something you don't even realize"

.

.

.

"In this darkness world"

.

.

.

"Black Love"

.

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**(Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Shonen ai)**

**Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**(Don't like? Don't read! Which means, NO FLAMER)**

**Aoisunoire presented**

**Black Love**

Naruto, Kiba, Neji : 22 yearsold

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Pain : 24 yearsold

Itachi : 25 yearsold

.

.

.

_February, 14th_

"Naruto, kalau kau terus seperti ini aku akan menyerangmu,"

"Hnnggg.. Hhhhh... Lha.. Nngghh... Gii,"

"Naruto!"

"La.. Gi.. Hnghh.. Gaa..."

"Uzumaki!"

". . . . . ."

.

.

ooooooooooOOOOoooooooooo

.

.

_January 15th_

**KRIIINNGGGGGG**

Bunyi suara jam mendering tepat menunjukkan pukul jam 8 pagi hari di pusat kota yang setiap harinya tidak pernah sepi dilalu lalang oleh seluruh aktivitas penduduknya. Suhu yang dingin tidak memberhentikan padatnya jadwal orang-orang. Kota yang luas, dipenuhi dengan beberapa gedung pencakar langit dan apartemen, tempat semua penduduk didalamnya mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tenaganya setelah bekerja seharian. Jika kita menggerakkan mata ke arah barat, terlihat sebuah taman bunga yang luas, dan danau yang masih membeku karena suhu mencapai minus tujuh derajat celsius. Kota yang dikenal dengan nama 'Konohagakure', kota yang pertama kali dibangun oleh Uchiha Madara. Sejak sang raja siang menampakkan dirinya, kota yang indah nan tenang ini dimulai dengan sebuah sambutan hangat yang . .

"AAARRGGGHHHHHH!"

Terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari sebuah kamar di gedung apartemen bertingkat 50 lantai ini. Suara yang menyakitkan bagi semua makhluk hidup yang ada disekitarnya. Tak heran, tidak terlalu banyak orang yang mau menyewa kamar disamping kamar yang setiap paginya, pemiliknya selalu membuat kegaduhan.

"A-apa .. Apa yang kulakukan?! Apa yang kulakukan apa yang kulakukannnnn!" teriak seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun setelah melihat dari jam wekernya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, sambil berlari tergepoh-gepoh dari tempat tidurnya yang berukuran double-size bed berwarna coklat tua, dengan seprei nya berwarna kuning muda polos dan bed cover miliknya yang berwarna kuning disertai dengan lambang keluarga Uzumaki, yang berbentuk seperti pusaran angin.

'Aku tidak akan punya rambut lagi jika aku sampai telat, Tuhan tolong lambatkan waktu sebentar!' kata pemuda tadi dalam hati. Ia berlari mengambil jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu kehitaman, dasi hitam dan tidak lupa, membawa mantel dan syal oranyenya. Lalu ia berlari ke kamar mandi mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi, menyikatkan giginya yang putih dan tertata rapih.

"Cih, tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan, kalau pun aku makan mungkin itu akan menjadi sarapan terakhirku sebagai Uzumaki," keluhnya sambil mengambil tas hitam miliknya. Ia memakai sepatu dan langsung lepas landas meninggalkan kamar apartemennya. Cukup luas untuk dihuni oleh 2 orang. Dengan dinding yang dicat berwarna biru langit, meninggalkan kesan damai tersendiri bagi permiliknya. Dengan pintu _automatic locked door_, terdapat plat aluminium berbentuk oval, tertera diatasnya '201', kamar di apartemen mewah bernama 'Hoshigakure Apartment'. Letaknya tidak cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Dari puncak atas gedung ini, kita bahkan bisa melihat perbatasan kota Konohagakure. Sangat bagus untuk para pegawai kantoran untuk dihuni. Tetapi cukup jauh bagi orang yang menginginkan ketenangan dan kesunyian, mungkin karena sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi padatnya pusat kota ini, atau karena suatu alasan yang tidak bisa memungkinkan tubuh seseorang untuk diajak berkompromi dengan pusat kota ini.

"DIMANA PEGAWAI BERAMBUT DURIAN ITU?!" suara menggelegar keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan diikat kebelakang, dengan mata kelamnya yang tajam dan sifatnya yang dingin walaupun sebenarnya hangat didalam. Terlihat siku-siku uratnya, jengkel. Darahnya sudah mendidih sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Ia meremas kuat-kuat tangannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan aura hitam dari pemuda ini. Hampir tidak ada.

"Sudahlah Itachi, kau juga pernah terlambat kan?" ceplos seorang pemuda berambut oranye tua dengan santai, dengan jari jemarinya yang sibuk mengetik di laptop hitam dan disertai lambang awan berwarna merah. Terlihat banyak tindikan di hidung dan telinganya. Mungkin ia mantan band rock? Mungkin.

"Pain, bagaimana kalau kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang menggunung itu? Hm?" balas Itachi sambil merapikan kertas yang menumpuk di meja nya.

"Ck.. CEO berdebat lagi dengan asistennya, mendokusai na,"

"Shikamaru!" bentak Itachi.

'Hhh.. Kapan perusahaan ini bekerja dengan normal layaknya perusahaan lainnya?' keluh seorang pegawai dengan dua buah tato segitiga merah di kedua bagian pipinya dan rambut coklatnya, sambil menghela nafas.

"Hei, Neji. Bisa kau hubungi Sabaku Company untuk menyerahkan proposal bulan ini?" tanya nya.

"Kedua tanganku sedang sangat sibuk. Kenapa pula harus aku yang melakukannya?" balas Neji dengan datar. Pria tampan dan berwajah dingin, berambut coklat panjang sepinggang, dan diikat dibagian ujungnya. Mata berwarna putih dari clan Hyuuga. Salah satu clan terhormat di Konohagakure.

'Ini dia satu lagi pegawai yang tidak normal. Terlihat jelas telepon berada disampingnya!' gerutu Kiba dalam hati. Sudah dua tahun terakhir ini, ia bekerja di Uchiha Company dengan Uchiha Itachi sebagai direkturnya. Dan sudah muak juga, ia mendengar perdebatan menjengkelkan dari para pegawai nya yang menjengkelkan juga.

'Lihat saja kalau aku menjadi direkturnya, akan ku tendang bagi siapa saja yang melaw..."

"O-HA-YOU!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning, dengan mata _blue sapphire _miliknya, yang baru saja datang dengan peluh keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya yang berkulit _tan _itu. Ia membungkuk dengan tangan ditahan di kedua lututnya. Masih terdengar suara hembusan nafas tertanda ia kekurangan pasokan udara. Keringatnya menetes melewati pipinya yang tercoreng tiga buah garis memanjang.

'Ini dia!' kata Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Pain bersamaan dalam hati. Sebenarnya mereka cukup terbiasa dengan adegan seperti ini. Dan bersiap-siap menutup telinga dengan tangan mereka.

"NA-RU-TOO! Berani-beraninya kau baru datang jam seginii!" teriak Itachi yang bahkan sampai menggema keruangan Author disini.

"_G-gomen-gomen_, Itachi-san, se-semalam aku... UWAAHH!"

Baiklah mungkin kita tinggalkan saja mereka semua. Akan sangat berbahaya...

**BAGGH! BUGHH!**

Bila kita berada disini terlalu lama.

Kita berpindah ke sisi lain di Konoha, lumayan jauh letaknya dari pusat kota. Disini terdapat beberapa perumahan mewah, _classic _dan _modern_, Yoshiigakure Regency. Dilengkapi dengan taman yang minimalis tetapi sangat terawat. Sangat sempurna untuk orang yang aktivitas nya rata-rata berada didalam rumah. Salah satunya adalah Gaara. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun ini bekerja sebagai CEO dari perusahaan Sabaku Company, meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya, yang telah pergi sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tetapi karena suatu alasan, ia bekerja dirumah dengan bantuan alat elektronik saja, seperti laptop dan handphone.

"Pagi yang indah," kata Gaara dengan wajah _babyface _nya, dan rambut merahnya yang terhempas kebelakang karena tiupan angin dingin, sambil menyeruput secangkir teh barley hangat. Hampir setiap pagi ia seperti ini. Bangun pagi saat matahari bersinar, membersihkan diri, membuat teh di dapur miliknya yang sangat luas, kemudian menikmatinya di teras rumahnya. Ada juga taman yang sangat terawat dengan beberapa bunga, dan rumputnya yang hijau. Suhu disekitar cukup dingin, terlihat beberapa pohon diselimuti dengan salju diatasnya. 'Saat _Valentine Day_ datang, akan ku ajak Naruto ke Paris, ia pasti suka_,_' katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah _babyface _nya.

Setelah melewati paginya yang tenang, Gaara mulai duduk didepan komputer miliknya. Dengan serius jarinya mulai menari-nari diatas keyboard. Banyak dokumen-dokumen menumpuk disampingnya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia kerjakan semua kerjaannya itu.

.

.

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOooo oooooooooooooo

.

.

Tidak terasa matahari sudah melambung tinggi tepat di atas kepala. Tetapi udara di Konohagakure masih terasa dingin. Mungkin hanya bertambah tiga derajat celsius. Tidak banyak. "Huuaahh.. Kepalaku masih sakit karena Itachi-san tadi pagi," keluh Naruto sambil mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya. Salahnya karena sudah telat tetapi ia masih membantah. "Yosh! Tak apalah, sekarang sudah saatnya jam makan siang. Aku ingin makan ramen panas dengan porsi besar dattebayo!" kata Naruto sambil keluar menarik tangan Kiba, diikuti dengan Shikamaru, Neji dan Pain ke sebuah kedai bernama Ichiraku Ramen. Satu-satunya kedai yang menjual ramen paling enak didaerah itu.

"Paman, tolong ramen porsi besar dua, dan empat ramen porsi sedang!" ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Untuk siapa ramen porsi besar yang satunya lagi?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu buatku dattebayo!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran besar nya dan dua jarinya terangkat. "Peace! Hehehe,"

"Ck, hati-hati kalau kau nanti jadi obesitas, Naruto," kata Neji datar. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Shikamaru, kemudian di sebelah kiri Shikamaru ada Pain yang sibuk dengan _I-Phone_ miliknya. Lalu ada Kiba di sebelah kiri Pain, dan Naruto di ujung di sebelah Kiba.

"Heh, asal kau tahu Neji, aku mempunyai badan yang ideal dan atletis. Aku tidak akan mudah terkena obesitas!" balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Neji dan cengiran plus kilauan, mirip seperti gaya seseorang. Neji memutarkan bola matanya, bosan.

"Mungkin kita akan melihat 30 tahun lagi, dengan kau si tua Naruto yang obesitas," ceplos Shikamaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Neji.

"Pppfffttt. . . Hahahahaha, bayangkan kau seperti itu Naruto, karena ramen! Hahahaha," ujar Kiba sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Awas kau Kiba!" Naruto mencekik leher Kiba, dengan Kiba merajuk-rajuk memohon ampun pada Naruto.

"Ah, ramenku datang!" ucap Naruto, melepaskan genggamannya, dan dilanjutkan Naruto sambil meniup ramennya. Sementara Kiba masih terbatuk-batuk menarik nafas karena nyawa nya hampir saja melayang. Bukan kali ini saja, sungguh hampir setiap hari nyawanya berada di atas kepala akibat ulah Naruto.

"Oh ya, Naruto, besok Itachi-san akan digantikan menjadi CEO oleh adiknya," ujar Pain tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Karena?" tanya Naruto, ia berhenti meniup ramennya.

"Suatu alasan," jawab Pain.

"Aku juga tahu karena suatu alasan, tapi alasan apa?" tanyanya.

"Rahasia," balas Pain.

"... Painnn... heh tapi baguslah, setidaknya aku harap adiknya tidak _seiblis_ kakaknya," ceplos Naruto, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan meniup ramennya.

"Bagus Naruto, aku dengar ucapanmu," kata seseorang. Ia menyeringai dengan mata merah iblisnya.

"HUAAAA, I-itachi-sann!" Naruto menyengir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**BLETAK!**

Yah, satu lagi pukulan maut berhasil mendarat di kepala Naruto hari ini.

"Shikamaru memanfaatkan kesempatan menyuapi Nejiiii," kata Kiba tiba-tiba sambil tertawa dan menutup mulutnya. Ia memang salah satu pegawai di Uchiha Company, yang paling usil dan jahil, selain Naruto tentunya. Sementara Neji hanya memalingkan wajah dengan semburat merah karena tertangkap basah oleh Kiba. Sedangkan Shikamaru men-_deathglare _Kiba yang sedang terbahak-bahak melihat Neji berwajah merah padam. Cukup puas ia membalas dendam atas apa yang dilakukan Neji tadi pagi padanya.

'Akan ku sebar lain kali Kiba kalau kau berbuat seperti ini lagi,' batin Neji. Tentu saja, wajahnya masih merah padam, malu dan kesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ia pun melanjutkan memakan ramennya, demi menahan detakan jantungnya itu.

.

.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo ooo

.

.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Itachi sambil mengganti-ganti channel di TV. Mata kelamnya bosan melihat acara yang sama setiap harinya. Badannya disandarkan di sofa hitam yang terdapat di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Aku bisa Nii-san," balasnya sambil membalikkan halaman novel yang daritadi ditekuninya. Mata hitam kelamnya yang tajam. Menusuk sangat dalam bagi siapa saja yang berani men_deathglare _pemuda ini.

"Dingin sekali malam ini, mau cokelat panas?" tanya Itachi sambil beranjak pergi ke dapur, yang terletak di sebelah kiri ruang tamu tadi. Tangannya ia gosok-gosokkan satu sama lain.

"Hn," balasnya. Tetap dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun, salah satu clan Uchiha ini, menggigil kedinginan. Heh, harga diri tinggi pemuda ini, terlalu tinggi untuk hal seperti itu.

"Oh ya, nanti kau harus tegas menghadapi para bawahanmu," jelas Itachi sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir.

"Hm?"

"Ada satu pegawai yang selalu telat, dan selalu mengeluh, teriak-teriak pula," lanjut Itachi sambil membawakan dua buah cangkir berisi cokelat panas pada adiknya itu.

"Namanya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

_**Suzuku ~**_

* * *

Ne, hajimemashite! Aku Aoi. Seorang author yang gaje, gila, dan ga normal. Sebelumnya, Aoi pernah bikin fanfic (straight Sasuke x Sakura), tapi Aoi telantarkan karena waktu itu lagi ujian. (gomennasai minna yang mengharapkan lanjutannya TwT). Jadi kali ini Aoi bikin fanfic yang serius dan akan Aoi lanjutkan dan tekunkan. Mungkin akan agak lama diupdate nya karena sekarang juga Aoi lagi masa-masa ujian ekstreeemmm. _Demo_, Aoi akan berusaha membuat fanfic nya nyaman dibaca oleh semua readers (fujoshi) :3.

Btw, gimana fanfic ini? Bagus kah, seru kah, bikin penasarankah? Well, semoga readers suka sama chapter pertama ini ^w^.

Oh iya, bagi ada yang kurang jelas silahkan tanya ya :3 Tapi author ga akan membocorkan next chapternya!

Dan apabila ada tanda oooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooo oooooo , itu artinya sudah berganti waktu.

Dan apabila ada tanda =============================== , itu artinya di waktu yang sama, hanya saja berbeda tempat kejadian. ^^

Review nya minna! :3


	2. His Memories

"Return to me"

.

.

.

"I will say it 'till your heart hears it"

.

.

.

"Until your body's getting hotter and hotter"

.

.

.

"I can prove it, just by your red face"

.

.

.

"But, you accuse me"

.

.

.

"For something you don't even realize"

.

.

.

"In this darkness world"

.

.

.

"Black Love"

.

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**(Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Shonen ai)**

**Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**(Don't like? Don't read! Which means, NO FLAMER)**

**Aoisunoire presented**

**Black Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previously in Black Love :**

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Itachi sambil mengganti-ganti channel di TV. Mata kelamnya bosan melihat acara yang sama setiap harinya. Badannya disandarkan di sofa hitam yang terdapat di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Aku bisa _aniki_," balasnya sambil membalikkan halaman novel yang daritadi ditekuninya. Mata hitam kelamnya yang tajam. Menusuk sangat dalam bagi siapa saja yang berani men_deathglare _pemuda ini.

"Dingin sekali malam ini, mau cokelat panas?" tanya Itachi sambil beranjak pergi ke dapur, yang terletak di sebelah kiri ruang tamu tadi. Tangannya ia gosok-gosokkan satu sama lain.

"Hn," balasnya. Tetap dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun, salah satu clan Uchiha ini, menggigil kedinginan. Heh, harga diri tinggi pemuda ini, terlalu tinggi untuk hal seperti itu.

"Oh ya, _imouto_, nanti kau harus tegas menghadapi para bawahanmu," jelas Itachi sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir kecil.

"Hn?"

"Ada satu pegawai yang selalu telat, dan selalu mengeluh, teriak-teriak pula," lanjut Itachi sambil membawakan dua buah cangkir berisi cokelat panas pada adiknya itu.

"Namanya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

"ACHOOO! Aaaaah, dingin sekali disini," tanya Naruto sambil menggesekkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan. Padahal ia sudah memakai syal, sarung tangan, dan kaos kaki. Bahkan memakai dua baju berlengan panjang. Dan harusnya sang _Kyuubi _memiliki aura panas bukan? Harusnya ia menghangatkan _jinchuuriki _nya bukan? Dasar _Kyuubi _tidak bergun- "KAU BILANG APA HAH?! Aku ini _bijuu _bukan KOMPOR!"

"Ssstt!"

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara kebingungan.

"Eh- ehe- he.. _nandemo, betsuni_," cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat kekas- uh.. Temannya ini.

"Gaara, kau yakin sudah menyalakan penghangatnya?" tanya Naruto. Hidungnya sudah mulai memerah karena suhu yang dingin ini.

"Sudah. Tidak cukup hangat kah?" balas Gaara sambil menyiapkan semangkuk sup hangat untuknya, dan Naruto pasti mengeluh karena supnya. "Naikkan saja suhunya,"

"Kau seharusnya memasang dua penghangat disini, Gaara. Mengingat betapa luasnya rumahmu," sahut Naruto. Matanya mencari-cari dimana Gaara meletakkan _remote control _nya itu. 'Mencari _remote control _saja sudah setengah mati, bagaimana mencari tusuk gigi?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Tidak heran rumah Gaara sangat luas atau bisa dibilang semegah layaknya seorang pangeran yang tinggal di istana. Dia memang seorang pangeran bukan? Tunggu. . . The Second Prince. "Remote nya tidak ada, Gaara,"

"Benarkah?" balas Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dibalikkannya tubuh Naruto dengan pelan, "_Nanda yo_?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Sekejap diangkatnya dagu Naruto itu dan didekatkan bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, diciumnya bibirnya itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Wajah Naruto bersemu lalu dibalas dengan pelukan dari Naruto.

"Ayo makan dulu," kata Gaara tersenyum hangat melepaskan ciumannya, menyajikan dua mangkuk sup hangat di meja. Naruto terdiam melihat sup itu, dicibirkan bibirnya itu, mukanya cemberut kesal. Hei, sup bukan tipe makanannya bukan?

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Ya sudah buatku," balas Gaara berniat mengambil mangkuk sup milik Naruto.

"EEH! I-iya aku makan! _Ittadakimasu!_" jawab Naruto buru-buru mengambil kembali mangkuknya, dan menyendokkan sesuap ke mulutnya. Daripada tidak sama sekali? Pikirnya.

"Pelan-pelan," jawab Gaara terkekeh melihat Naruto salah tingkah akibat perlakuannya.

"Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan. Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara sambil menyendokkan supnya ke mulutnya.

Naruto menelan supnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itachi-san memangnya bilang apa?"

"Eh? Tidak bilang apa-apa," balas Gaara. Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Gaara. "Jadi?"

"Sungguh? Um, yah, sebenarnya hari ini Aku-"

"Pfftttt..."

"Gaara! Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura bertanya, kan?!" bentak Naruto kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Sedangkan Gaara berusaha menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Ma-Maaf, kalau Itachi yang bilang aku tidak tah- pfffttt..."

"Itu kan bisa terjadi pada siapa saja," lanjut Naruto sambil kembali memakan supnya itu, menutupi rasa malunya.

"Iya iya," balas Gaara sambil tersenyum, ia juga kembali melanjutkan menyantap supnya. 'Atau mungkin hanya kau, Naruto' kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Sudah minum _obat_mu? Hari ini kau tidak memaksakan diri, kan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara hanya terdiam diri. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik, sudah kuminum tadi sore, tentu tidak," balas Gaara, ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengambil piring Naruto dan miliknya. Ia mulai berjalan ke dapur.

"Syukurlah, Gaara. Aku khawatir dengan kondisimu," ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Gaara terdiam, ia tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Sedih rasanya, tetapi Naruto adalah segalanya. Ia tidak akan berani melakukan apapun yang bisa menggores atau menyakiti Naruto sedikitpun. Sesaat ia melamun, dan ia sadarkan dirinya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Sadarlah Gaara, masih ada hari untuk membahagiakan Naruto,' kata Gaara dalam hati, ia tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat dari belakang. Memberikan kehangatan dan perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Gaara?" Naruto menoleh kebelakang, kemudian wajahnya memerah dan membalas pelukan Gaara. Dengan sangat hangat.

"Tinggallah sebentar, akan aku antar pulang nanti," ujar Gaara. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Naruto. Gaara tersenyum. Betapa bahagianya ia berada bersama Naruto. Sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

**KRIIINGGGG**

"Hnggh... Jam berapa in- AAARRGGHHHHH AKU TELAT!" teriak Naruto saat melihat jam wekernya. Ia mulai keringat dingin, terasa jantungnya menembus dadanya, lalu keluar kamarnya, melewati apartemennya, keluar kota Konohagakure, keluar dari bumi, menembus luar angkasa, keluar dari galaksi BimaSakti, dan memasuki BlackHole.

"Harus cepat-cepat, harus cepat-cepat! Tidak dapat kubayangkan wajah Raja Iblis itu. . .Selamatkan aku lagi Tuhan, hari ini. . ." kata Naruto panik. Ia pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi bersiap-siap untuk membilas diri.

_Gin'iro no sora ga wareru no wo_

_Boku wa tsuttatte, BOOT to miteita_

_taikutsu ni yarareru kurai nara_

_shinjimau hou ga zutto MASHI sa ~_

"AARGH! Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pag-... siang-siang begini?!" bentak Naruto, baru saja ia mau menginjakkan kaki memasuki kamar mandinya, tiba-tiba _handphone _nya berdering.

"Iya, iya! Sebentar... Um, _Moshi-moshi?_"

"_Ohayou, Naruto,"_

"Ga-Gaara?! Ada apa?"

"_Masih di rumah?"_ tanya Gaara. 'Aku bahkan baru bangun tidur' kata Naruto dalam hati. "I-iya, kenapa?"

"_Bagus, cepatlah bersiap-siap. Akan ku antar,"_

"Hee?! Benarkah?! _Yokatta ~ _Aku tidak akan terlamba-maksud ku, aku mandi dulu ya Gaara, _Jaa~" _ balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Senang sekali rasanya bila diantar oleh Gaara. Tuhan masih mau menolongnya kali ini. Kemudian ia tutup _handphone_nya itu dan mulai bergegas mandi.

.

.

.

"_Yosh~!_ Aku sudah siap," ucap Naruto lalu berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Dilihatnya kemudian sesosok laki-laki tampan berpakaian rapih sedang duduk tegap di sofa miliknya menunggu seseorang. Ia mengenakan sweater merah dan celana jeans hitam. Rambut merah batanya dibiarkan berantakan, dan Naruto harus mengakuinya. . Ia benar-benar terlihat tampan.

"Ayo," balas orang itu dengan senyum _babyface _nya. Dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"O-Ohayou!" sapa Naruto sambil terengah-engah. Ia mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat karena berlari takut akan sang Raja Iblis- Bos Iblis, Itachi, menghukumnya nanti. Mata Naruto membulat lebar akan pemandangan di depannya ini. Ia kaget bukan karena ia lupa bahwa Itachi-san sudah digantikan, tetapi kini masalahnya adalah orang yang menjadi penggantinya.

Kini didepannya sudah ada pemuda tampan kira-kira berusia 23 tahun, dengan muka _stoic _dan rambut hitam _raven_nya. Berdiri sambil mengaitkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, kakinya menghentak-hentakkan ke lantai. Aura hitam mulai terasa dan terlihat pekat, lebih besar dan lebih mengerikan daripada aura yang selama ini Naruto kenal. Aura yang sepertinya berasal dari seseorang yang pernah ia kenal dekat selama ini. Aura hitam seorang Uchiha.

"Selamat datang, Uzumaki Naruto, selamat datang di. . ."

"Eh? Eh? Eeeehhh?! Ita- bukan, Sa-sa-"

.

.

.

**#FlashBack**

**#Naruto'sPOV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEEEETTTTT**

"Akhirnya bel istirahat. Hoaaaahhmm, pelajaran bahasa Inggris benar-benar-benar saaangatt membosankan. Kakashi-sensei benar-benar menyebalkan," kataku sambil mengusap-usapkan mata. Sepertinya Kiba juga tidak tahan dengan Kakashi-sensei. Aku melihatnya tidur sepanjang pelajaran nya tadi. Celotehnya yang sepanjang mie ramen hampir membuatku mati kebosanan.

"Mari kita sebut itu _Lucky, _kalau saja nilaimu tidak _pas-pasan, _mungkin penghapus ini akan mendarat dikepalamu, Uzumaki-san," kata Kakashi-sensei. Aku pun langsung _sweatdrop. _Bagaimana bisa ia mendengar omonganku dengan aku yang duduk di kursi paling belakang?

"Karena suaramu yang cempreng, mungkin," jawab Kakashi-sensei sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Huaaaa, benar-benar guru yang super menyebalkan. Heh, sudahlah toh besok sudah hari Sabtu, waktu ku untuk bersantai.

"Bangun, Kiba!" teriakku sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kiba. Kiba membuka mata dan menguap. Ia menoleh kekiri-kanan. Masih belum sadar rupanya. "Ayo, Kakashi-sensei sudah pergi," kataku menjelaskan. Kemudian aku tarik lengan Kiba keluar kelas. Aku sudah muak berada di kelas.

"Hei Naruto, lihat! Ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu dari tadi tahu," ujar Kiba sambil berbisik. Kenapa pula ada yang memperhatikanku, tak ada yang menarik dari diriku. Ya kecuali rambutku ini yang memang mencolok warnanya. Tapi buang-buang waktu saja kalau hanya memperhatikan rambutku.

"Cih, ada-ada saja kau Kiba," bantah ku. Aku pun meneruskan memakan bento buatan _Kaa-san_ ku, Kushina Uzumaki. Oh ya, jangan salah, masakan Kaa-san ku adalah yang terbaik di dunia. Hanya saja jangan pernah meminta masakan pedas darinya, kalau tidak ingin mati konyol.

"Naruto, dia ke arah kita," bisik Kiba. Kemudian aku menoleh, sudah terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan wajah um.. err.. tidak jelek sedang melihat tajam ke arahku, berambut hitam dengan model ah aku tidak tahu itu model apa yang penting rambutnya mencuat ke atas dan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke atas. Huaa, dia lebih tinggi daripadaku. Dia mau apa? Pamer?

"Ikut aku," jawabnya datar dengan tampang sok keren. Heh dia pikir dia siapa? Pangeran?

"Kau kira kau siapa, _teme_?" jawabku dengan tegas dan memasang wajah cuek.

"Pokoknya ikut!" bentaknya. Lalu ia menarik lenganku dengan kasar.

"Hei!" apa-apaan dia, seenaknya mengganggu waktu makan ku. Makananku sampai tumpah-tumpah.

"Oi, Teme!" bentakku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. Ck, percuma, genggamannya kuat sekali.

"Naruto!" panggil Kiba. Sesaat ku lihat Kiba dikepung oleh beberapa kakak kelas dari sekolahku. Aku panik. Lalu orang yang menarik tanganku menarikku ke atap sekolah. Ku paksa tarik tanganku dengan kuat.

"Mau apa kau, Teme?!" bentakku.

"Berkenalan denganmu," jawabnya dengan datar. Apa? Berkenalan? Kau umur berapa hah?!

"Yang benar saja! Ak-"

"Akan kuganti bekalmu nanti," selanya. Apa? Dengan semua perlakuannya padaku, ia menyogokku dengan kata itu? Heh, tidak akan. Tida. . . "Apapun yang kau inginkan," lanjutnya.

"Apa saja?!" balasku dengan antusias. Aku akan meminta ramen yang banyak dengan porsi besar. Hehehe.

"Hn," balasnya. Kata apa itu? Ah, biarlah yang penting aku dapat ramen nanti.

"Jadi?" lanjutnya. Huh, baiklah aku harus mulai dari mana? Nama? Ya, nama.

"Baik-baik. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dari kelas 2 B. Kau?" tanyaku berbalik. Apa itu cukup?

"Sasuke, 3 A," jelasnya singkat. Apa?! Dia senpai ku?! Di kelas unggulan pula! Dengan wajah err.. tidak jelek, dan tinggi yang berlebihan. "Kenapa bisa-" tiba-tiba saja ia memojokkan ku dan mengunci pergerakkan kedua lenganku. Aku memberontak dan . . .

CUP

Ia mencium ku! M-E-N-C-I-U-M! Mencium! Di bibir! Tuhan!

"HUAA! TEME! LA-LAGI KAU-" kataku sambil mengelap bibirku dengan cepat. Dia mengambil _FirstKiss _ku yang berharga! Kejam nya diri-

"Aku menyukaimu," sela nya. A- K-Kenapa? Padahal kami baru bertemu, dan dan ia sudah bilang menyukai ku? Tidak, tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Intinya, kenapa ia bisa-bisa nya melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?!

"KAU GILA!"

BUGH

Refleks aku memukul tepat di wajahnya. Nafasku berderu-deru. Aku marah, dan kesal. Apa-apaan orang ini?! Ia melecehkanku! Beraninya melakukan _itu_ kepadaku!

Ia terdiam menunduk kebawah sambil memegangi pipinya tempat aku memukul tadi. Kemudian lama kami terdiam seperti ini. Ia pun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

DEGH

A-ada apa dengan wajah menyedihkan itu? Terlihat seperti meminta dikasihani. M-matanya juga.. Menusuk kedalam. D-dan a-ada apa ini, k-kenapa jantung ku berdebar? Naruto, kendalikan dirimu. Dia, seorang Uchiha yang menjengkelkan. Dan kau Uzumaki yang terhormat. Tidak tidak, ini suatu kesalahan. Ya, ada yang salah dengan diriku. Pasti.

"Aku serius," ucapnya. Raut wajahnya memang terlihat serius dan menakutkan. Ia memandangiku tanpa melirik ke arah lain sedikitpun. Jantungku tidak berhenti berdebar. Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa aku...

"Itu.. Itu.. Uh.. A-aku.. Anu.. Uu.. UWAAAARRGGHH!" teriakku frustasi. Aku berlari kabur secepat kilat, meninggalkan dia sendirian berdiri di sana. Mukaku terasa panas, aku tidak tahan dengan tekanan seperti ini.

Aku pun berlari menuruni tangga, kabur dan masuk ke _Music Room._ Nafasku terengah-engah, kakiku lemas sekali, berlari dari atap sekolah ke lantai 1. Hehh, capai sekali. Kemudian aku melihat ke sekeliling, betapa gelapnya ruangan ini. Ah, tidak apa-apa yang penting aku bisa kabur dari si Teme itu...

. . . . . . . . . . .

T-tunggu.. S-suara apa itu? Suara piano? A-ada orang disini? P-pasti! Tidak mungkin kan piano bermain sendiri ha ha ha.

Sekejap aku merasakan kehadiran sesuatu disini. Sesuatu seperti .. Uh, bulu kudukku berdiri. Dan aku ingin buang air kecil. K-kakiku kembali lemas. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahiku sekarang. Ha ha ha, tidak ada hantu didunia ini, ti-

"..."

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

_**Suzuku ~**_

* * *

Tadaimaa, minna-san ~ ! Aoi's here! Genki-genki? X3

Um, Februari, Maret, April, Mei, Jun- GYAA! Udah 3 bulan sejak Aoi bikin Chapter 1 ini TwT Gomen yo, minna.. Aoi harus fokus belajar untuk UN kemarin, jadi belum sempat bikin update-an nya! Jadi sekali lagi Aoi mohon maaf untuk para pembaca yang masih setia menunggu update-an Black Love ini ~ *dikeroyok para viewers*

Demo sa, karena sekarang Chapter 2 nya sudah terbit *emang nya komik* sudah di publish, dan Aoi juga sudah selesai UN, maka Aoi bisa meng-update kilat, Black Love ini, Kya~ *tebar bunga* Jadiii, mohon bantuannya ya minna, untuk tetap mereview, dan mengikuti Black Love ini w) (ngga dibunuh kok kalau ga mau baca *bletak) Jadi terimakasih ya atas kesabarannya xD

Oh ya, rencananya sih Aoi mau bikin Black Love ini supaya jadi 10 chapter, tapi mari kita lihat nanti kalau para pembaca mau dibikin lebih ~

Dan minna san, kalau ada yang tidak mengerti di chapter ini, silahkan ditanyakan ya kepada Aoi xP

Reviews :

Son Sazanami : Ehhh? Belum nyambung atau ngga ngerti nih? Ditanyakan saja kalo tidak mengerti ^w^

sheren : Yaaah, gomen, update kilatnya ga Aoi kabulin.. Keep following Black Love yo ~

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : Yokai yo! ~ w

Guest : (Lanjuttttttt thorrrr,itu naru uda knal sama sasu pa blm?) Umm, sekian dibaca selanjutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya :P kukukuku

Dee chan - tik : Sumimaseenn, untuk telat update nya.. TwT jangan dibunuh Aoi nya

FebayDLuffy6 : *tendang feby* sankyu feb, tetep dibaca ya XD

NamikazeNoah : heheheh X3 iya, ShikaNeji, author juga dapat ide pair itu dr mana ya ._. Yosh, sankyuu w

UzumakiKagari : Betul! x3

And thanks to : Angora Blonde, Dee chan - tik, Uchy-san, UzumakiKagari

See you, on next chapter ~ Jaaaaa :3


	3. His Return

"Return to me"

.

.

.

"I will say it 'till your heart hears it"

.

.

.

"Until your body's getting hotter and hotter"

.

.

.

"I can prove it, just by your red face"

.

.

.

"But, you accuse me"

.

.

.

"For something you don't even realize"

.

.

.

"In this darkness world"

.

.

.

"Black Love"

.

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**(Typos, AU, OOC (maybe), Shonen ai)**

**Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**(Don't like? Don't read! Which means, NO FLAMER)**

**Aoisunoire presented**

**Black Love**

**Previously in Black Love :**

. . . . . . . . . . .

T-tunggu.. S-suara apa itu? Suara piano? A-ada orang disini? P-pasti! Tidak mungkin kan piano bermain sendiri ha ha ha.

TAP TAP TAP

Bunyi suara langkah kaki terdengar. Sekejap aku merasakan kehadiran sesuatu disini. Sesuatu seperti .. Uh, bulu kudukku berdiri. Dan aku ingin buang air kecil. K-kakiku kembali lemas. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahiku sekarang. Ha ha ha, tidak ada hantu didunia ini, ti-

"Hallo,"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Te-tenanglah. Aku manusia. Ah, lihat lampunya sudah menyala,"

"Huh.. Syu-syukurlah," aku menghela nafas, lega luar biasa. Kenapa dengan hari ini Tuhan?

Kemudian aku menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Kulihat di depan ku ada seorang laki-laki, rambutnya berwarna merah bata, non-alis, dan ada tato di dahi sebelah kirinya, hum.. bertuliskan 'Ai', tingginya sama denganku. Wajahnya, terlihat sedikit lebih muda daripadaku.

"Gomen. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dari kelas 2 B. Kau?" tanyaku gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku cukup malu setelah berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Aku Gaara, dari kelas 3 A," jawabnya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. LAGI-LAGI? Senpai ku. Aku benar-benar merasa kecil didunia ini.

.

.

.

**#EndFlashBack**

**#EndNaruto'sPOV**

.

.

.

"Eh? Eh? Eeeehhh?! Ita- bukan, Sasu- HUWAAAAA!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah pemuda tersebut. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya memasang wajah stoicnya.

Naruto dan Kiba menatap satu sama lain, terdiam sesaat, lalu mengambil nafas panjang, "SA-SU-KE!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan. Sementara Neji, Shikamaru, dan Pain hanya diam, tidak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua kagetkan.

.

.

.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooo

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari ini? Itachi-san memukulmu lagi?" tanya Gaara sambil mengemudikan mobil sport berwarna _MethallicRed _miliknya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. Ada kesan tersendiri bagi Gaara bila menatap wajah Naruto.

"I-itachi-san, digantikan oleh orang lain, maksudku.. Ia kembali," kata Naruto. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa laki-laki itu kembali dan mucul di hadapannya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Siapa yang kembali?"

"Adiknya, Uchiha Sasu-..."

CCIIIEETTT

"Ga-gaara?! Ada apa?!" tubuh Naruto terhempas kedepan. Kaget, tentu saja, hampir ia berpikir akan kehilangan nyawanya karena mobil Gaara berhenti mendadak saat kecepatan masih standar.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, tadi aku pikir aku melihat seekor kucing ditengah jalan. Aku pasti sudah salah lihat, maaf," balas Gaara. Kemudian ia kembali menyetir mobilnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget," balas Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian ia memutar lagu di MP3 milik Gaara, dan dicarinya lagu favoritenya.

"Sedang cari lagu apa?" tanya Gaara sambil kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

"No Boy No Cry, umm ah ini dia," seru Naruto, kemudian ia bersandar kembali sambil melihat keluar jendela, menikmati lagu tadi.

_Gin'iro no sora ga wareru no wo_

_Boku wa tsuttatte, BOOT to miteita_

_taikutsu ni yarareru kurai nara_

_shinjimau hou ga zutto MASHI sa_

_shounen yo kiite kure_

_ningen nante taishita mon ja nai sa_

_ashita nante mou iranai kara_

_nigitta kobushi yo kakusu na yo_

_fuan ni yume wo uritobasuhodo_

_mada! oibore chainai daro_

_shounen yo kokoro no juu no_

_hikigane wo hikeru no wa kimi dake sa_

_subete no wakamono wa itta_

_boku no kokoro kirisake yo_

_akiramechimatta yatsu ni wa_

_kankei nee hanashi na n da_

_subete no wakamono wa itta_

_bokura sakenda kono koe wa_

_BEDDO no shita ni_

_hisondeta jiyuu sa_

_._

_._

_._

**#FlashBack**

**#Gaara'sPOV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, jangan lupa semuanya untuk membawa kembali kertas yang tadi saya bagikan hari Senin!" kata Kurenai-sensei sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku merapikan buku-buku yang menumpuk di atas meja. Cukup banyak tugas yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei tadi. Yah, apa boleh buat, mau tak mau aku harus mengerjakannya.

Tiba-tiba kulihat Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas, tidak biasanya ia langsung keluar begitu. Ah, apa peduliku. Sudah sangat lama sejak kami bersama dan aku juga sudah tidak ah... Apa yang kupikirkan. Lupakan, itu semua adalah masa lalu.

Aku pun beranjak keluar kelas, membawa buku-buku tentang piano. Aku menyukai piano sejak kecil, dan sudah mahir sejak kelas 2 SMP. Tapi belajar piano tidak akan ada habis-habisnya. Jadi sangat menyenangkan.

Aku pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Membeli _takoyaki _dan kemudian memakannya di bangku taman. Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu para pengikut Sasuke? Sedang apa mereka mengepung anak kelas 2? Bukan untuk mem_bully_nya 'kan? Ah, Sasuke orang terhormat, tidak mungkin ia menyuruh pengikutnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tetapi aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku putuskan untuk menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Aku menepuk pundak salah satu pengikut Sasuke, "Ada apa ini?"

Mereka semua menengok ke arahku, "G-Gaara-san!," sepertinya mereka masih takut kepadaku. _Well_, aku adalah salah satu pria yang bersejarah dalam kehidupan Sasuke, dulu.

"Iya, lalu kenapa kalian mengepung anak ini?" tanyaku dengan santai.

"T-tidak, Gaara-san! K-kami akan pergi, m-maaf telah mengganggu!" kemudian mereka semua berlari kabur. Apa aku semenyeramkan itu? Lalu aku melihat ke arah anak tadi, hn, ia cukup nekat membawa anjing ke sekolah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil membantu membuatnya berdiri.

"T-tidak apa, Senpai! Terimakasih!" katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"_Ii yo~,_ lain kali kalau mereka berbuat sesuatu, segera laporkan pada _Sensei,_" aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, kemudian kembali melanjutkan memakan bekalku.

Setelah selesai, aku pergi ke _MusicRoom_. Tempat dimana aku menghabiskan hampir setengah waktu istirahatku setiap hari. Hampir tidak ada yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Jadi cukup nyaman bagiku untuk berlatih sendiri, berlatih piano. Aku memainkan _Fur Elise_, bagiku lagu ini seperti lagu kematian. Lagu yang aku harap jika aku mati nanti akan dimainkan oleh seseorang. Aku berharap.

ZAP

Ck, kenapa harus mati lampu sekarang? Aku meninggalkan ponsel ku di kelas pula.

BLAM

Siapa itu? Seseorang kah? Heh, akhirnya ada orang juga yang mau masuk kesini. Kulihat ada seseorang bergerak-gerak didekat pintu. Aku pun berjalan dan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Hallo," sapaku sambil memegang bahunya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" spontan aku menutup kedua telingaku.

"Te-tenanglah. Aku manusia. Ah, lihat lampunya sudah menyala," jelasku.

"Huh.. Syu-syukurlah," katanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Kutatap mata orang ini, mata yang indah berwarna biru cerah. Aku suka. Tapi sungguh, aku yakin ia kaget dan mengira aku hantu. Justru tadi aku yang kaget karena teriakannya.

"Gomen. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dari kelas 2 B. Kau?" tanyanya sambil menghela nafas. Hehe, wajahnya ketakutan sekali.

"Aku Gaara, dari kelas 3 A," balasku. Jadi namanya Naruto. Orang yang cukup menarik. Dengan rambutnya yang blonde dan jabrik. Aku mau tertawa hanya dengan melihat wajahnya ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Mau main alat musik apa?" tanyaku dengan santai.

"E-eh? Aku t-tidak.. Maksudku.. Um, A-Aku tertarik dengan piano," jawabnya sambil tercengir.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun, mau main piano bersama?" ajak ku. Aku cukup senang mendengar ada orang yang aku kenal tertarik dengan piano. Lumayan untuk mengatasi rasa bosan.

"Tapi a-aku tidak terlalu mahir," tolak nya. Heh, lucu sekali.

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengajari mu," kata ku menenangkannya.

Aku mengajaknya duduk bersampingan. "Kau bisa main apa?"

"Eh?! Um.. A-aku hanya bisa memainkan lagu pembukaan sekolah," katanya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, aku senang ada orang lain mau memainkan piano," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan mulai menekan keyboardnya secara perlahan. Hmph, lucu sekali wajahnya saat bermain piano. Benar-benar kaku, tetapi serampangan. Semakin dekat dengan nya, semakin besar pula keinginan ku mengenal lebih dalam tentangnya.

"Biar aku mainkan sesuatu, Naruto-kun," kuputuskan untuk mengambil alih pianonya, karena sepertinya ia masih gugup. Aku pun mulai memainkan _Fur Elise. _Wajahnya berseri saat aku memainkannya. Matanya tidak berhenti memandangi tangan-tanganku bermain dengan keyboard ini. "Woaah! Permainanmu benar-benar hebat dattebayo!" katanya dengan polos sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku tersipu malu mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji permainanku. Perasaan hangat mulai menyelimuti hatiku saat itu. Dan saat itu juga aku mulai..

menyukaimu.

.

.

.

**#EndFlashBack**

**#EndGaara'sPOV**

.

.

.

"Besok hari Minggu, mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Gaara sambil mengocok adonan yang dibuatnya dari tadi.

"_Um, boleh, tapi mau kemana?_" jawab Naruto.

"Mau menonton film? Lalu kita makan ramen,"

"_Aku mau!_ _Tapi biar aku pastikan dulu, kalau besok tidak ada acara,"_

"Baiklah, mau kujemput?"

"_Tidak usah! Nanti malah merepotkanmu Gaara,"_

"Tidak sama sekali,"

"_Kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang datang ke rumahmu besok, umm, jam berapa?"_

"..."

"_Gaara?"_

"Ma-maafkan aku, i-iya jam 10 saja, a-aku harus pergi, jaa"

"_Jaa~_"

KLIK

Gaara memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Naruto. Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi cara untuk membahagiakan Naruto. Ia terdiam membisu. Waktu terus berjalan dan tak dapat dihentikan. Gaara tahu itu. Setiap detik yang terbuang merupakan sebuah penyesalan bagi Gaara. Ia merutuk diri sendiri, kenapa ia menyia-nyiakan hidupnya.

'Kau muncul disaat yang sangat tidak tepat, Sasuke. Aku muak dengan kehadiranmu, yang kau lakukan sudah cukup menyakitkan buat Naruto. Sudah cukup hanya aku saja yang menjadi korban mu.'

.

.

.

oooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooo

.

.

.

_Gin'iro no sora ga wareru no wo_

_Boku wa tsuttatte, BOOT to miteita_

_taikutsu ni yarareru kurai nara_

_shinjimau hou ga zutto MASHI sa_

"Nggghhh ... Hoaaaaahhhmmm .. Siapa berani-beraninya menelpon pagi-pagi begini? Dari awal aku tidak pernah bisa menikmati tidur nyenyakku dattebayo ~," keluh Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya, ia regangkan badannya itu. Kemudian diambil handphone flip oranye nya.

"Mmh, _Ohayou_," sapa Naruto.

"_Dobe! Cepat datang ke Konoha Airport. Ada event yang harus kau datangi,_" kata seseorang dibalik sana.

"Haaahhh~ Bawel! Siapa pula ini? Jangan gila!," balas Naruto. Ia sudah cukup dengan lelucon atau telepon iseng, tetapi yang ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"... _Heh, siapa yang kau panggil gila?_ _Hah?!_"

'T-tunggu! Siapa ini?! Suaranya mirip dengan orang di mimpiku semalam,' katanya dalam hati. "AH! Sasu-"

"_Otak lamban! Cepat datang ke sini sekarang juga!"_

'_S-sasuke?! Ada apa ini?! Seenaknya saja ia menyuruh-nyuruh orang. Lagipula darimana ia dapat nomer ponsel ku?' kata Naruto dalam hati._

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba?! Tapi hari ini aku ti-" kata Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"_Tidak ada tapi! Cepat datang!_'" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasu-"

NIT NIT NIT

'SASUKE TEME!' gerutu Naruto. 'Jangan seenaknya memerintah, Teme! Dan apa yang harus aku katakan pada Gaara?!'

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia harus membatalkan janjinya dengan Gaara, mau tak mau. Ia takut dirinya dipecat. "Tidak ada pilihan lain," kata Naruto. Ia mencari nama Gaara dalam daftar kontaknya dan menekan pilihan 'Call'.

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang di-_"

BEEP

"Cih, sial. Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi pada saat bersamaan dattebayo?!" kata Naruto frustasi. Ia menjambak rambut kuningnya. Bagus, sekarang ia takut membuat marah sahabat rambut merahnya itu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Semuanya sama-sama penting buatku. Aku tidak mau membuat Gaara marah, dan aku takut pada Sasuke, cih, terkutuk hari ini!'

.

.

.

_**Suzuku~**_

* * *

Yoshu~ Hey hey, minna-san! Tadaima ~

Gimana? Sampai sini, minna san masih tetap mau baca fanfic Aoi kan? ~ /puppyeyes

Hehehe, oh ya, ada yang bertanya kenapa Aoi pakai _**Imouto**_di Chapter 2, saat Itachi berkata kepada adiknya, Sasuke ("Oh ya, _imouto_, nanti kau harus tegas menghadapi para bawahanmu," jelas Itachi sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir kecil.)

Ok, sebenarnya gini. . . . Anuu, Aoi ga mau bocorin sequel Black Love sebenarnya cuma, supaya tidak ada perselisihan, atau peperangan antar saudara /Bletak.

_**Imouto**_ yang minna san tau itu buat sebutan adik kecil perempuan, iya kan? Jadi sebenarnya, um.. Itachi itu seorang Yaoi kan? Jadi ceritanya, dulu Itachi pernah suka sama adiknya sendiri yaitu, Sasuke. Nah, sebenarnya sampai sekarang Itachi masih _**sayang dan suka**_ banget sama Sasuke, Cuma bukan dalam arti sebagai kekasih. Jadi akhirnya ia kebiasaan memanggil Sasuke itu 'Imouto'. Dan rasanya di Chapter 2 itu Itachi sikapnya kayak biasa banget ya? Tapi aslinya, Itachi itu luar biasa perhatiannya sama Sasuke. OKE! Begitu sejarahnya. Jadi mohon maaf ya atas kekeliruan sang author TwT

Review :

Sachi Alsace : Aaa, sudah sudah.. Aaaa, mungkin mungkin.. Aaa, di chapter 4 nanti, ada kok penjelasannya kenapa Itachi dipindahtugaskan.. Pasti kok! Ditunggu aja, FlashBack Naruto dan Gaara ;3

Dee chan - tik : Aahh, luamayan bisa.. Doakan Aoi ya dapat nilai bagus, Te He ~ x3

R Flamer : Um, Kyuubi disini itu masih sama yaitu bijuu didalam Naruto. Hanya tidak terlalu dipentingkan ;) Gaara dan Naruto sebenarnya bukan sepasang kekasih Umur Gaara disini 24 tahun dan umur Gaara sebenarnya memang tidak lama lagi tapi ~ Oh ya, Gaara kan satu kelas dengan Sasuke xD Go Go!

Akatsuki Noah : Waduh, Gaara sakit apa ya, mari kita tanyakan pada dokternya di chap selanjutnya :3

Thanks to Cappuccino 'Kappu san, Angora Blonde, amliyaoktasari, para silent readers, dan semua para pembaca setiaku ^w^ See you in next chapter


End file.
